Antologías y otros cuentos de amor
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: El amor toma varias formas, muta con el minuto y el respiro. Te encuentra al cruzar la calle, al dar un beso, al parpadear. ¡Cuéntame tu historia de loco enamorado! Te diré si la impaciencia apremia, si lo hostil acecha, si la ira consume. -AU. Conjunto de drabbles. 3/3- [Participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana]
1. I: Impaciencia

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son propiedad de _CLAMP. __Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del __Foro Comunidad Sakuriana._

* * *

**Antologías y otros cuentos de amor**

**I: Impaciencia**

_Calma. Respira. Uno, dos, tres…_

Uno de los grandes problemas de ser tan despistada como soy es que a veces pierdes la noción del tiempo. Me pasa todos los días y voy llegando tarde a cualquier encuentro, pero afortunadamente las personas que me conocen se han acostumbrado a eso ¡y lo agradezco mucho! Rara vez se enojan cuando los dejo esperando.

Hoy no era uno de esos días.

_Cuatro, cinco, seis…_

Shaoran había llamado la noche anterior, dijo que tenía algo especial que mostrarme y quería que nos viéramos en la entrada del parque en las bancas de mármol que solíamos ocupar cada vez que íbamos a comer helado. Emocionada, accedí a su petición sin pensarlo dos veces, a pesar de necesitar estudiar para la semana de exámenes que comenzaba el lunes siguiente.

De las veces en las que habíamos salido después de ese 4 de septiembre -que difícilmente voy a olvidar-, el cincuenta o sesenta por ciento habían sido mi idea e iniciativa, así que cuando venía con un plan propio, que siempre resultaba diferente pero espectacular, no podía objetar ni evitar sentirme una idiota enamorada que iría con ojos vendados por el camino que su novio indicase.

_Siete, ocho, nueve…_

Si llegaba a contar el "diez" estaba segura de perder la cabeza.

—_Nos vemos mañana,_ — había dicho con tono expectante y animado, _—y no llegues tarde. _— Enfatizó.

Gracias a su advertencia, me levanté una hora antes de lo que necesitaba, dejé preparado mi atuendo la noche anterior y apenas probé bocado del desayuno para no desperdiciar segundo alguno; casi literalmente corrí por las calles para llegar antes de lo acordado al punto de encuentro. Por primera vez en años había llegado justo a la hora y eso me emocionó en grande.

Pero Shaoran no estaba ahí.

Él, que siempre fue más puntual, que me había pedido que no luciera mis conocidos retrasos, no estaba.

¿Me había dejado plantada? ¿Y si se había enojado por todas las veces en las que yo llegaba tarde? ¡Debí haberlo sabido! Ningún romance de adolescentes es capaz de socavar la impaciencia de un hábito tan irritable, ¿y si se había aburrido de eso…y de mí?

…_diez._

Veinte minutos tarde.

Suspiré.

Pero, invocado por mi preocupación, apareció repentino al otro lado de la calle y mi pregunta fue distinta.

¿…y si impacientarme había sido su plan?

Creo que lo supe por la forma en la que caminaba despacio hacia mí, sonriendo arrogante, las manos en los bolsillos y sus ojos fijos en mí, aferrándose a mi existencia como si fuera el ancla de un bote que iba a la deriva: llegaba tarde a propósito.

Se acercó y me palmeó la cabeza, su sonrisa era discreta y su mano me rozó suave pero firme; besó mi cabello y se rió de forma tan poco sutil que logró aumentar mi mal humor. Inflé las mejillas con enojo cuando escuché de su voz ronca la declaración que yo había estado esperando.

—Esta fue mi pequeña venganza.

* * *

_Conteo de palabras: 499_

* * *

N/A: **¡Buen día!**

**Soy consciente de que tengo una historia pendiente, y trabajo en eso, pero quise participar en este reto no solo por la diversión del mismo sino para despejarme un poco porque he estado algo estancada con "**_**Hoshi no Gadian**_**".**

**El punto de esta viñeta es sencillo, pero me pareció bonito abordarlo. Además, se escribió prácticamente solo, lo que es una novedad para mí y me alegra enormemente.**

**Espero que les guste este trabajo de drabbles, me gustará mucho escuchar sus opiniones. Cada capítulo funciona por separado, lo aclaro para evitar confusiones.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Un abrazo enorme.**


	2. II: Ira

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son propiedad de _CLAMP. __Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del __Foro Comunidad Sakuriana._

[Esta viñeta no tiene que ver con el capítulo anterior. Es independiente.]

* * *

_**Antologías y otros cuentos de amor**_

**II: Ira**

—¡Eres un idiota!

El golpe vino tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de interponer una mano entre el puño y su rostro.

—¿¡Por qué no quieres besarme!?

¿Frustración? ¿Disgusto? ¿Educación? No encontró la palabra para excusar su negligencia. Quizá era porque ella estaba fuera de sus cabales, porque además de la ira que le consumía –demasiado evidente como para pasar desapercibida– había tomado tanto que su nariz había enrojecido. De cualquier forma, creía que no debía hacerlo.

Saber si quería o no era algo distinto.

Bonita forma de celebrar el día: una cumpleañera ebria e iracunda a punto de acabar consigo.

Contra viento y marea se había negado a celebrar una fiesta organizada por su familia. Quiso una reunión sencilla, luego ella se tomaría la noche para hacer lo que quisiera estrenando ahora 17 años, eso había pedido. Lo último que Shaoran imaginó es que él formaría parte del plan. El único que formaría parte, en realidad.

Aunque debía admitir que se había divertido en un lugar que apenas conocía a pesar de ser bastante antiguo en Hong Kong y que no era su estilo. Secretamente se alegraba de ver a la anfitriona complacida con su elección.

No había sido una mala noche hasta descubrir que su consejo sobre no pasarse de copas nunca fue acatado y de pronto la tenía sobre sí intentando robarle un beso a toda costa. No era la primera vez que sucedía, pero la situación lo hacía más peligroso e incómodo. Eran…cercanos, pero no lo suficiente. Y nunca le había besado.

Aún así, en algún punto supo que ella se había enamorado.

Fue evidente su enojo cuando él se negó, sorprendido. Casi pudo ver fuego bailando en sus rojos irises, destilaba tanta ira que tragó saliva temiendo lo peor. No se equivocó al detener un puño que iba con la fuerza de un titán a su rostro, atrapando la mano de su acompañante a centímetros de sí.

—Meiling,— llamó, el puño cerrado aún temblaba atrapado en su mano, —¿de verdad quieres que sea así? — Ella abandonó su rigidez para contemplarle en silencio.

Después de negar suavemente bajó la cabeza queriendo ocultar un sonrojo que no era precisamente de ebriedad. Claro que no, un beso no debía ser así.

—Suficiente. — Ordenó. —Vamos a casa.

Convirtió su agarre en una mano gentil que condujo a Meiling a través de la gente y hacia el exterior, al menos hasta encontrar un taxi que pudiera llevarlos al otro lado de la ciudad. Se sentaron juntos en el asiento trasero y no hubo mucho que decir después.

—Eres un idiota, — repitió ella, bostezó y se recostó en su hombro.

Sin poder objetar o moverse, Shaoran suspiró y desvió la vista hacia la ventana.

—Calla y duérmete, Mei.

Una voz interna reprendió: quizá acceder a un beso de cumpleaños no habría sido mala idea, pudo haberle gustado y averiguar si lo deseaba como ella, pero ya no tenía cómo saberlo.

Sonrió. Tal vez al rechazarla sí había sido un idiota.

...

* * *

_Conteo de palabras: 499_

* * *

N/A: **No puedo creer que otra vez me quedara de 499. Ha de ser un hábito inconsciente.**

**Este escrito trabaja una pareja distinta y que me gusta demasiado :) Hace rato estos dos me estaban tentando a escribir y me alegra mucho haber aprovechado esta oportunidad para eso. Aunque realmente no pasa nada, ¿verdad? Shaoran es un libro difícil de leer.**

**De cualquier forma, espero que les guste y estaré muy atenta a sus opiniones. Muchísimas gracias por esos maravillosos reviews en el primer drabble, me sorprende que fuera tan bien recibido, me animaron mucho. Intento abordar sentimientos negativos de forma más positiva (¿por qué me tocaron solo negativos? Creo que no lograré entenderlo XD) y hacerlo algo más gracioso y romántico C: La ira no tiene por qué siempre venir del odio.**

**En fin. ¡Abrazos de oso panda para todos!**


	3. III: Hostilidad

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son propiedad de _CLAMP. __Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del __Foro Comunidad Sakuriana._

[Esta viñeta no tiene que ver con los capítulos anteriores. Es independiente.]

* * *

**Antologías y otros cuentos de amor**

**III: Hostilidad**

A pesar de que aquello hería su ego de detective encubierta debía admitir que Shaoran Li no era un sujeto fácil de entender. Más allá de lo hermético, lo serio, lo taciturno y lo metódico, era alguien…_particular_. Lo supo cuando llegó un año atrás como nuevo estudiante y lo confirmó meses atrás cuando supo que el corazón de su mejor amiga había sido cautivado por él, no cualquiera podría ejercer tal nivel de atención en alguien tan despistada y ajena a todo lo que el romance podría traer consigo.

Desde su posición animaba a la chica silenciosamente por el valor que había tenido al acercarse a hablarle cruzando por completo la cafetería, cosa que hasta entonces no se había atrevido a hacer y que de repente pareció una idea perfecta, un plan extraordinario, el inicio de una carrera por ganar su atención. Pero cualquier buena intención desapareció cuando el "¿Estás loca? ¡Claro que no!" se escuchó como grito feroz captando la atención de varios, incluida la suya.

Con el corazón en la mano tuvo que ver cómo su amiga desapareció segundos después con la cabeza baja e invisibles lágrimas temerosas de abandonar sus ojos. O al menos supo que tendría motivos para llorar pero no se mostraría débil en medio de la contienda.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan _hostil_?

En un rango de posibilidades la más obvia era odio, la pregunta era: _¿por qué?_ Es decir, la sumisa, cariñosa, animada, adorable y encantadora Sakura Kinomoto era la última persona del mundo que podría ganarse enemigos. Y lo último que había hecho era acercarse para brindarle un puesto en su mesa junto a ella.

¿Era él un ser odioso que no sería capaz de llevarse con cualquiera? A menos…

A menos que no fuera _hostilidad_ sino el extremo opuesto. ¿Cómo explicar las miradas erráticas, las respuestas sarcásticas y los gritos en pleno si no era así? Todo parte de una perfecta fachada para ocultar que en el tenaz y aparentemente helado corazón del más serio de todos se había colado la dulzura del amor más inesperado. El de Sakura. Porque no parecía de esas personas que saben lidiar con las cosas románticas y rosas fácilmente. A decir verdad, pensándolo detalladamente no le había visto coquetear o acercarse a cualquier chica en concreto. O quizá nunca fue su prioridad y por eso carecía de experiencia.

Cuando la conclusión se asomó en su cabeza los ojos de Li se encontraron con los propios a través de la enorme habitación, ignorando la presencia de tantos otros curiosos que aún seguían a la espera de una resolución. Cubrió su sonrisa llevándose el vaso a los labios con ambas manos, fue claro que ella había descubierto su debilidad y eso le preocupaba, o al menos pudo concluirlo por el bufido y mal gesto que del chico recibió.

Tomoyo Daidouji tenía nuevas armas para jugar, divertirse y ayudar a su enamorada mejor amiga. Y no perdería tiempo intentando hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo.

...

* * *

Conteo de palabras: 499

* * *

N/A: **¡Qué emoción! No saben lo bien que se siente escribir ahora después de dos semanas muy intensas de trabajo. Me hacía falta y me alegra tanto que éste drabble no me costara trabajo como lo creí en un principio.**

**Sobre el escrito: algo canon, algo familiar, algo trillado si se quiere, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribir algo desde la perspectiva de Tomoyo, a pesar de no ser en primera persona, pues es algo que pocas veces he hecho y me encanta. Me identifico mucho con su forma de pensar. Es toda una pequeña y adorable detective :B**

**No sé cómo ubicarlo pero espero que sea entendible y, sobre todo, de su agrado. Algo de SyaoSaku para compensar el SyaoMei del capítulo pasado ;D (?) Por cierto: ¡muchas gracias por esos reviews! Me hicieron reír mucho, me alegra tanto que les gustara el escrito a pesar de no ser la pareja favorita de todos, me siento muy feliz de ser tan bien recibida en este bello fandom. Y a aquellas chicas que me secundan ¡OMG! XD las quiero.**

**Bueno. Esto pone punto final a mi participación en el reto "3 emociones o sentimientos", espero contar con su apoyo en el futuro, ha sido maravilloso participar y un verdadero reto, en especial eso de convertir lo negativo en positivo.**

**Un abrazo muy grande, gracias por leer y por sus magníficos reviews. Tengan un muy bonito fin de semana.**


End file.
